


gordonxoliver

by DrRobotniksWhore



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrRobotniksWhore/pseuds/DrRobotniksWhore
Kudos: 2





	gordonxoliver

Shelby and Oliver stepped into the crowded airport after arriving to Venice for their honeymoon. The small crowd of family members holding signs split to show a face familiar to the both of them, could it be? The Gordon Ramsay? They looked at each other in surprise. 

“was this you?” they said in almost unison, both shaking their heads. 

Oliver ran ahead to greet the man he had been watching for so many years, Gordon embraced him in a hug “hello there!” he said with a smile, Gordon had a soft spot for fans. 

Oliver looked to his new wife and gestured for her to come over, as she stayed behind because she noticed another familiar face, that of David Tennant. She stared in awe at the rat looking man before walking towards him as Oliver stayed with Gordon. They both explained that they would be the couples tour guides for the trip. 

They all 4 walked together out of the airport and into their separate cars, Shelby and Oliver in one, Gordon and David in another, all heading to the same hotel to spend the night. 

A few moments pass in the car of joking around before Oliver says “I miss Gordon” with a sad tone. 

Shelby laughs “but I'm here smh” he looks down “yeah, but I kinda liked being with Gordon more” 

Assuming he’s joking Shelby wheezes. 

“I'm not even kidding” he adds in a serious tone. 

Shelby looks down “oh ahah” 

The rest of the car ride is silent until they arrive at the hotel to see their unexpected guides outside of the doors. 

Oliver smiles before walking directly to Gordon, almost closing the door on Shelby. 

David lowers his eyebrows “aye what was that? Apologize to your wife” he says while opening the door and taking Shelby by the arm. 

“it’s okay David, really” Shelby says in an upset tone. 

He looks at Oliver and Gordon disappointed before taking Shelby inside himself, Oliver and Gordon talk a few minutes outside before following them. 

While they wait, Shelby and David talk a few minutes, as they speak about what Shelbys plans for her future, Gordon and Oliver speak of their sexual desires. Two wildly different conversations. 

David and Gordon had already previously rented out two rooms, one for Shelby and Oliver, the other for David and Gordon. 

They walk to their rooms and as Gordon and Oliver part ways their moods both drop. 

“haha you really like Gordon huh?” Shelby says semi joking. 

“I kinda wish I was sharing a room with him instead haha” 

Shelby stops him “hey what the fuck? That’s not even funny?” 

Oliver continues walking as Shelby is too weak to hold him back “bold of you to assume I'm joking” he says under his breath. 

They arrive at their room and stare at the singular bed in silence, Shelby was a little pissed at him for the whole Gordon situation, so she really didn’t want to share a bed at the moment. 

Oliver walked out “I'm just...gonna go check out the rest of the hotel” Shelby watched as he walked out quickly. 

She laid in the bed to collect her thoughts and accidentally drifted to sleep. 

Hours later she awoke to someone putting their arm around her, assuming it was Oliver she apologized “I'm sorry for acting weird earlier, it was just that I feel like you like Gordon better than me or something” 

“oh uh-” Shelby turned around quickly, “Oliver isn't Scottish?” she said lowly to herself before turning to see David Tennant next to her. 

“where's Oliver?” She said getting out of bed quickly. 

“about that, uh, they kicked me out” David said looking up, hoping she understands. 

“they???” 

“your husband and the chef” He said dejected “i tried to stop them I did” 

“so, you’re telling me what exactly?” Shelby said in disbelief. 

“your husband is shagging Gordon Ramsay in my room” 

Shelby ran out of the room and to the next room over as he followed quickly behind “no I don’t think you want to go in there!” he shouted down the hall as Shelby opened the door. 

“Jesus fucking Christ” Shelby said as she saw Gordon Ramsay rigged up in intense BDSM gear with a ball gag in his mouth being fucked by Oliver. 

They both paused before continuing without care that Shelby just witnessed this. 

She walks sadly back to her room in David's arm “it's okay dear” He says comforting her through sobs. 

They reach the room and both get in bed and ly silently for several minutes, still being able to hear what's happening in the room over. 

David breaks the silence “do you want to?” 

Shelby sniffles “no, I'm hoping he’ll remember me and stop fucking Gordon to fuck me” 

David breathes in “fair” he says while pulling Shelby closer, she falls asleep in his arms.


End file.
